Chasing a Mirage
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Mirage, as my Creation it is your duty to learn how to handle mechs of other castes, even if they are the worthless scum on the backwater harvesting planets."
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. I just got Megatron Origins (the comic book) and I loved the history of it. So I decided to design a TFA Mirage, take the Megatron Origins story and entirely fuck it up by adding my own insane twist to it. This story will make sense eventually! Bear with me here, people. My design can be found here, remove the spaces please: thebrokencradle. deviantart. com/art/ TFA-Mirage-Colored- 160765767

I don't know the exact measurements of time that are officially used, but here is what I'm going off of:

Klik: 1.3 seconds

Breem: 3.8 minutes

Joor: 12 hours

Solar Cycle: One and a half Earth days.

Stellar Cycle: An Earth Year

Groon: A dozen earth years

Vorn: 83 years

Orn: One million years.

Senator Decimus never really liked the mines. Oh, he liked what they harvested, they harvested profits and energon, but he disliked the mines themselves. Covered in grime and filth and milling with peons not even worth the energon spent keeping them functioning. But the minority was the elite and middle-class on Cybertron, the majority of mechs were in the lowerclasses – miners, pleasure bots and other walking filth across Cybertron – now would not be a good time to dispose of them…

"Creator Decimus." Decimus looked up at the smooth voice of his Creation, his optics frowning as several other optics turned to the slender blue and white mech. His blue and white armor was trimmed with gold, his amber eyes looking around the large ship with distaste. "I do not see why I must accompany you on this excursion. I have no desire to see what wrecks they inbreed in the mines."

"Mirage, as my Creation it is your duty to learn how to handle mechs of other castes, even if they are the worthless scum on the backwater harvesting planets."

Mirage snorted, the bike walking back towards his quarters, his high heeled bootplates clicking on the floor sharply. Decimus sighed. Honestly, his Creation was as rebellious as they came. He would rather go out to bars and pick up random mechs rather than attend to matters that would someday be his responsibility. Perhaps if he tied down his Creation's promiscuous behavior he would become more… Docile… More willing to be moulded into a proper elite…

"Sir, we'll be arriving in ten breems."

"Excellent." Decimus turned from his musings about his Creation and waited for their arrival on Mining Outpost C-12.

*

"Come on, Megatron, the bars are just opening." Megatron grinned at Scavenger, following the younger mech as the backhoe walked along the middle of the street. "Wonder if there will be any mechs worth taking home."

"Other than the usual?" Megatron teased, striding beside his friend. The youngest Constructicon was grinning behind his facial masking, Megatron was sure.

"Oh come on, I'm sure that those femmes would whither away without a little Structie- Hey!"

Scavenger jumped out of the way as a blue and white bike with gold detail sped past him, nearly running over his pede. Several large mechs thundered after it, howling and laughing as the pursued the much smaller transformer. Megatron blinked and watched as they raced past him before running after the other mechs to see what the ruckus was about.

"I got him!" One mech shouted and Megatron heard the sounds of transforming and a struggle.

"Let me go, you ill-bred mongrel!" A voice with a definite elitist accent snarled and Megatron blinked, elbowing his way through the crowd.

He caught sight of a slender mech being tossed between the much larger miners, the protrusions from his shoulders being fondled along with his round, soft looking hips. He stumbled on his high heeled pedes and fell into a pile of dust, getting coated with the thick brown-red dirt. He let out an incensed sound and stumbled to his feet, trying to remain dignified.

"Get away from me, filth, I do not have time for you."

"Now don't be like that baby." One mech crooned and the smaller mech let out a huff, stomping his pede angrily.

"I am not your "baby" and I demand that you get out of my way!"

"Oh, I like 'em when they're feisty." One mech growled and Megatron decided to step in at that moment, drawing his energon pick-axe, he stepped into the group.

"Alright, get lost." He barked and the mechs grinned.

"Or what?"

Megatron turned and buried the tip of the pick into the mech's shoulder, tearing downwards easily, severing wires and rendering the limb useless. The mech howled and lunged at Megatron, the larger mech throwing the miner aside like so much scrap.

A few other mechs set upon Megatron but most of them fled, cowardly running at the first sign of a threat. By the time Megatron was finished the mechs lay groaning on the ground, bleeding profusely and looking no worse for wear.

"Sorry about that." Megatron huffed, turning around. "Some mechs just don't know when they're…" He trailed off at the sight of thin air behind him, frowning and cursing. The mech had run off.

"Ouch, I can feel the burn from here." Scavenger called from his position leaning casually against a wall. Megatron glared at the backhoe. "I mean seriously, that must have hurt, you go through all that trouble to be chivalrous and he runs while your back is turned."

"Shut up, Scavenger." Megatron growled, disappointed as he stalked past his friend. He didn't even get a name…

The air shimmered from where Megatron had been standing and Mirage's slender form slowly materialized as he watched the miner leaving. He looked around at the damage before activating his electro-disrupter again, fading out of existence.

"Megatron…" He murmured to himself, following the other mechs at a distance.

*

Megatron sat in the bar, watching mechs and a select few femmes dancing together in the center of the crowded place. The sheer noise of mechs talking, laughing and arguing with the loud music on top created a cacophonic mess of sounds that Megatron knew most mechs couldn't stand. But he preferred this lively place to some of the more down beaten bars on C-12. He sat at the bar, watching the crowd of dancing bodies, taking in everything as he did his best to get drunk. He downed his second can of cheap oil, placing it on top of his pyramid of oil cans, resting his chin on his forearms as he stared at the geometric shape.

"So this is what miners do on their free time?" Megatron looked over and saw a familiar white, blue and gold shape, rebooting his optics before straightening.

"You!"

"Hmm… Yes?" The mech lifted the straw to a glass of high grade energon to his lips, taking a drink as he watched those on the dance floor. Megatron blinked, trying to think of something to say. Instead he turned to the bartender.

"Give me something stronger."

"Put it under the name Mirage." Megatron looked over at the sleek mech, rebooting his optics before grunting.

"Put it under the name Megatron."

"Don't listen to him, I insist." Mirage smirked, his golden optics dim and sultry. "As a thank you."

"For what?" Megatron asked, frowning. The slender bike pouted and tilted his head.

"For coming to my aide."

"Any respectable mech would have done it." Megatron groused as he was given a strong high grade. "Any respectable mech would have also stayed to say thank you instead of run off."

"Yes, well, can you blame me?" Mirage frowned. "I'm not used to dealing with mechs of lower classes, much less ones so enthusiastic to get their hands on me. I didn't know whether you were just doing it to get a reward or if you were doing it out of a misplaced sense of honor."

"I would hardly call any sense of honor misplaced." Megatron growled and Mirage smiled.

"Then you are well suited to where you are." Mirage chuckled, turning back to gaze at the dancers.

Megatron gaped at the mech before grunting and turning back to his drink, sipping it idly. He glanced over at Mirage, taking in the long, slender legs, small waist, nice hips with two round lights on them and a nice… full… chest… Made of glass… that if you looked at it correctly you could see the amber spark beneath and just make out –

"Want to dance, sweetspark." A large green and orange mech asked, walking up to Mirage. The slender mech smiled and shook his head.

"I'm with someone." He nodded to Megatron and the mech nodded, gracefully bowing out. They sat like that for a few moments, Megatron slightly stunned that he had been used as an excuse to get out of a dance when he caught Mirage's meaningful look.

"Well?" Megatorn's gaze snapped up and Mirage looked at him with a sidelong glance, slender head crests slightly obscuring Megatron's view. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance or shall I pursue that lovely green and orange fellow?"

Megatron grunted as a fast paced song began playing and he stood, offering his servo to Mirage.

"You know how to dance?"

"I have no clue what dancing even is." Megatron blinked at the flippant response.

"Then why did you agree?"

"I'm willing to try anything once." Mirage chuckled, optics dim as he looked at Megatron's thick, well-formed body. "Maybe even continue the practice if I find it worth my while."

Megatron stared down into sultry golden eyes, his hands sliding onto Mirage's hips just as a sharp note was played in the music.

"I lead, you follow." He ordered, sliding his servo up Mirage's spinal strut to jerk him forward, their chests colliding and their pelvic gimbals grinding together momentarily before Mirage found himself straddling Megatron's thigh, their legs braided together as their bodies moved to the music, Megatron guiding and Mirage following willingly.

Soon servos were touching and Mirage was moving gracefully with the much larger mech, amazed that the miner, despite his large bulk, could move his body quite well. Mirage gasped as he moved against the larger mech, placing his thin servos on a thick neck to feel the liquid power pulsing through him, his hands fanning out against Megatron's shoulders to grope the thick armor covered with warning tape.

"This is dancing?" Mirage whispered, his mouth inches from Megatron's, his tongue flicking out to lick Megatron's olfactory sensor. Megatron inhaled the scent of rich high grade, expensive wax and lubricant seeping off of the elitist, his hands moving over the thin body in his grasp, easily wrapping around his head and waist to pull him closer, their ex-vents mingling and fogging their optic lenses.

Mirage let out a high pitched, breathy sound of pleasure and Megatron lunged forward, capturing Mirage's full white lower lip between his sharp dentae.

"Mirage!" Mirage gasped as he was jerked away, Elite Guard glaring at Megatron. "Your Creator Decimus has had us looking everywhere for you. And where do we find you? In this place with a stranger?"

"He saved me, I was just thanking him for being chivalrous."

"Well thank him with credits, not your body." Mirage looked back at Megatron wistfully before following the guard out of the establishment. Megatron sighed and ran his hands over his helm.

"Decimus…? The Senator?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am sporadically updating stories as I see fit so don't bitch to me about updating then abandoning a story. I am just doing as the Bunnies tell me

THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPARATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHERESTOFTHESTUPIDSTORY...

Megatron grunted as he slammed his pick axe into a stone wall, Scavenger standing behind him, moving the shattered rocks aside with his long "tail".

"So he was the Creation of Senator Decimus?"

"He failed to find that relevant in our conversation." Megatron gave a particularly violent hack at the wall, his pick axe hitting energon. He turned away, moving to another tunnel so that the more heavily armored workers could gather the raw energon and ship it away.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." Scavenger murmured as he followed his friend. "I mean, come on, an elitist would have been enough, but an elitist who just so happens to be the Creation of one of the most powerful mechs on Cybertron? You are either the single luckiest mech I know, or the unluckiest."

Megatron glared at his friend before growling and throwing his entire weight into his next blow.

Mirage sighed as he played a light tune on the electro-harpsicord, trying not to sneer as he entertained his Creator's guests in their temporary suite. He hated playing, especially for old, stuffed up mechs who wanted to bond with him only because of the large dowry his father provided him with.

"Excellent, Mirage." Decimus stated as light applause filled the room, the mechs looking at the smaller mech approvingly. The mechs separated into small groups or couplings, conversing lowly while Mirage moved to leave the room, perhaps he'd be able to sneak out.

"Mirage." Decimus called and the smaller blue mech resisted the urge to groan, turning to see Decimus standing with a purple and black mech. "Meet Senator Ratbat, an associate of mine who is quite interested in getting to know you."

"A pleasure to meet such a lavishing mech as yourself." Ratbat chuckled, taking Mirage's hand in his and kissing the knuckles, his gaze lingering on the golden glass of his windshield for a moment too long. His voice was like old grease and Mirage half expected for his hand to come away slick with the substance.

"The feeling is mutual, I'm sure." Mirage stated coldly before turning away, attempting to take his hand from the senator's grasp. Ratbat only tightened his grip and his sleazy grin spread across his face as he did so.

"You have quite talented hands, care to show me what else they could be used for."

Now that was crossing a line. Mirage gapped at the Senator before letting out an outraged noise and pulling his hand back, backhanding the mech furiously.

"Don't you dare touch me, you lout!" Mirage snapped before flouncing off, amid cries of alarm and his father calling after him angrily.

The mines seemed to give a sort of solace to Mirage as he sat in one of the older tunnels, arms wrapped around his knee joints and chin resting on them as he kept his electro disrupter on. No one would think to look for him in here and with his electro disrupter his creator could very well leave the planet and no one would know he was here.

His hand burned, as if acid had been poured on it and no amount of rubbing it on the coarse ground or cleaning it with solvent could change that. Mirage was just considering getting the entire limb replaced when he heard loud, boisterous voices.

"So Big Guy, know any good lays around the towers?"

"Shut up, Rumble."

"Oooh, someone's touchy about the burn he received last night. Does your pride still hurt?"

"Frenzy…" Mirage glanced up and saw the small group of mechs, recognizing Megatron among them. He was covered in dirt and grime, but he still managed to look powerful and stunning, his energon pick in hand as he walked.

"You want to come out on the town with me? A few drinks and you'll forget about it."

"Nah, Megs makes a boring drunk." The one dubbed "Rumble" a small blue mech that barely came up to Megatron's ankles, complained.

"Yeah, he gets all depressed and quiet." The red and black miner complained as well, standing beside the other smaller mech, they must have been brothers because Mirage probably wouldn't have been able to tell them apart without their paintjobs.

"I was planning on going home and cleaning up anyway."

Mirage paused before grinning to himself as the mechs moved on, following Megatron slowly, even after he transformed and began to leisurely roll down the street. The small bike transformed and followed the tank, keeping to the shadows even though his electro disrupter covered his physical form and his energy signature.

They arrived at a large apartment complex, Megatron transforming out of his tank mode and stretching languidly as he walked through the door, Mirage jogging to catch up behind the mammoth mech. They walked through the dingy halls and Mirage had to wonder when this place was last cleaned.

Finally they arrived at Megatron's room and Mirage slipped through the second the door was opened, Megatron sighing as he slumped against the nearest surface, bent at the waist and supported by his legs' locked knee and ankle joints. He looked positively exhausted.

Mirage watched him for a few moments as he went about getting a cube of energon and downing it before rummaging around the disorganized mess of a room and grabbing a cleaning rag that looked like it had seen better days. Megatron sighed as he stared at the hole-filled and grime encrusted rag before beginning to clean the dust and energon spilled across his form. His armor was obviously thicker to accommodate the exposure to raw energon, or he wouldn't have survived for so long.

Mirage had to admit, the raw power of the mech aroused him and was incredibly attractive to him as he watched Megatron move, not a moment wasted or clumsily executed, even in his exhaustion. Mirage couldn't help it anymore and he moved forward, still under the cloak of invisibility, and placed his hands on Megatron's chest. The mech jumped and suddenly grabbed his wrists, flipping him onto the floor, his body straddling Mirage's much smaller frame.

Mirage quickly turned off the electro disrupter, staring up at the larger mech innocently.

"Not one for surprises, are you?"

Megatron blinked and stared at him before scowling.

"How did you do that?" He asked and Mirage smirked.

"I have my ways, sweetspark." Megatron growled and stood up, removing himself from the smaller mech. "It's called an Electro Disrupter, it covers my energy signature and causes my body to reflect what is around me."

"How long have you been following me?"

"Just since the mines, I was… looking for some solitude when I saw you and those others, Rumble, Frenzy and… what was the other one? I never heard his name."

"Scavenger." Megatron sat across from the smaller mech, Mirage sitting up and smiling as he tilted his head. "You know you could be arrested for stalking someone."

"Only if I do anything inappropriate or act creepy about it." Mirage grinned, crawling forward. "Like touching you in your sleep or watching you as you take a trip in the clenser."

"As flattering as that sounds that someone as high and mighty as yourself would take an interest in a miner such as myself, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why? Do you not like my company?"

"I've hardly spent enough time with you to make an informed statement about that. But I don't want any guards coming into my home."

"Don't worry, they won't find me, not if I don't want them to." Mirage smirked and crawled forward, letting his hips sway as he crouched before Megatron. "And as for not knowing me… I know I would like to get to know you."

Megatron was silent as the mech slid up to his chest, straddling his lap, shapely legs and pedes curling around Megatron's sides.

"And your creator will have my head when he finds out."

"He won't find out…" Mirage murmured, smirking as he leaned up and kissed the mech, their lips barely making contact before he pulled away, Megatron following his lips tentatively. "Now, any other concerns or are you going to ravish me until I can't walk."

"The answer is no, Mirage." Megatron pulled away and stood. "And just so that I know you won't just turn invisible and creep inside when I open the door again, I'm taking you home."

The walk to Mirage's temporary abode was a long and silent one. Near the front gates Mirage turned and looked up at Megatron.

"What? Isn't it tradition to kiss someone after the first date?"

Megatron glared down at Mirage before dragging him forward into a vicious kiss that was nothing but denta and glossae dominating his mouth. Mirage gasped and clutched the mech, one of his legs curling around thick thighs before he was released, panting and falling slightly limp. Megatron allowed him to catch his breath before releasing him.

"Go home, little rich brat." Megatron growled and Mirage leaned against the gate, huffing and grinning triumphantly.

"Goodbye to you too, Megatron."

The miner growled and turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing a Mirage 3

Mirage sighed as he watched the crowds of miners being laid off as his father made the announcement. He had not been allowed to come to the ceremony but he had quickly made himself invisible and followed the small security detail to the location of the C-12 main facility.

He scanned the faces below him and froze when he saw a familiar silver visage.

Megatron. He covered his mouth in shock to keep himself from letting out a sound, shrinking further into the shadows as his father finished the announcement.

Then the riot began.

It had started with one mech voicing his opinion – telling the world the truth that his father covered up – and a security mech swept down upon him and bludgeoned him to death. Mirage tried not to scream when a pick axe went flying and dug into Decimus' shoulder. He remained stock still as Megatron was thrown to the ground. He watched in morbid fascination as Megatron – in his own self-defense – killed the security guard who had killed his comrade.

He fled after that, racing to the temporary home and screaming in absolute horror and pain when he was alone in the gardens.

Kup found him kneeling beside the window, staring blankly out. He knew what had happened even before Mirage spoke.

"What will happen to them now?" Mirage asked when he was finished recounting what he had seen.

"Most likely they will be tried, found guilty, and deactivated."

"No…" Mirage whispered, covering his mouth and offlining his optics.

"This Megatron… You care for him?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Mirage." Kup sighed. "There's nothing you could possibly do."

Mirage covered his face and remained sitting on the floor, trying not to sob.

He didn't know how long he remained like that but it felt like hours. He suddenly heard a tapping on his window and jumped, staring at it.

Tap. He stood and walked over.

Tap. Someone was throwing pebbles at his window?

Tap. Mirage opened the window and looked down. Megatron stood with a handful of small pebbles, fingering one before looking up, he stared at the smaller mech before walking closer. The window was just out of reach for him. Mirage leaned down.

"What are you doing here? They said you would be imprisoned for attempting an assassination on father-" Mirage covered his own mouth, looking away ashamedly.

"You saw." Mirage nodded. "Then you know why I must leave."

"Leave?"

"To Kaon."

"Kaon? Why on Cybertron would you go to Kaon?" Mirage asked, desperation tinging his voice.

"It's safest for me and the others."

"Don't go, I can help you, I'm sure I could get father to drop charges-"

"Mirage." Mirage stopped and Megatron pulled him into a soft kiss. Mirage cupped the sharp, rough cheek, stroking and touching, sliding his fingers under Megatron's helmet. The larger mech pulled back with a sigh and stopped his fingers, kissing his palm gently. Mirage's optics onlined – since when had he turned them off? – and he stared at Megatron as the larger mech pulled away slowly.

"I'll find you, I promise." Mirage whispered and Megatron nodded, squeezing his fingers once more before releasing his hand and running to a gap in the fence that most certainly hadn't been there before. Rumble and Frenzy appeared, helping Megatron put the fench back into place and onlining the security grid once more before running off.

Mirage clutched his chestplate and offlined his optics, staring down at his hand. It was stained with energon from Megatron's hand and as he looked out into the darkness he felt himself praying that he would see the miner again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing a Mirage

"Where is my father!" Mirage snapped, stalking into the room where several of Cybertron's most elite had gathered in early celebration of Decimus' parade and the erection of his statue.

"Mirage." Decimus stood and Mirage stalked over to him.

"This is how you continue Cybertron? By stealing energon from the mouths of the less fortunate?" Mirage didn't allow his father pause. "I devoted my life to justice and equality amongst mechs and you supported me. Yet you are such a hypocrite that you waste energon that could be spent on raising the standard of living for the lower classes and you build a statue?"

Mirage was infuriated.

"Mirage, this is not the place or time."

"It is never the place or time! You, father dearest, are a filthy, primitive, organic PIG!"

The sound of metal slapping metal rang about the silence and Mirage stared at the wall in amazement. His father had actually struck him. He snarled and struck back without a second thought before turning and leaving, the party remaining silent for a moment after he slammed the doors shut behind him. Murmurs began and Decimus chuckled, raising his glass.

"Younglings and their rebellious ways."

A smattering of nervous chuckles and other glasses were raised before the party returned to full swing.

Mirage stalked down the hall, searching for Soundwave.

"Mirage: Troubled?"

Mirage turned at the familiar voice of Ratbat's slave and nodded at the blue mech.

"Soundwave." Mirage looked around before opening a door and waving the other mech in. Soundwave entered the office and Mirage followed, locking the door behind them. He turned to the slave and sighed, leaning against the door before straightening. "Have you found him? Any of them?"

"Affirmative: Megatron and others: Fighting in Arena matches."

"I see." Mirage had heard of the matches. Brutal shows of strength where only one competitor survived. "Do you know how to contact him?"

"Affirmative. Contact already made." Mirage felt his spark flutter.

"And?"

"Message encrypted to Mirage's voice." Soundwave pulled a small datachip out of his subspace and gave it to Mirage.

"Thank you." Mirage gasped. The older mech nodded and bowed. "Oh, I'm sorry, dismissed."

Soundwave left the room and Mirage slid the chip into his wrist port.

"Name?"A computed femme voice asked and Mirage sighed.

"Mirage."

"Confirmed. Message playing." Megatron's voice crackled over Mirage's audials, feedback and background noise filtered to a dull murmur.

"Mirage. Meet me tomorrow at these coordinates," A series of digits flashed across Mirage's processor, saved and pinpointed on a map. It was a bar and motel on the outskirts of Kaon. "I've missed you, please come." Mirage checked the date of the chip. It was recorded the previous day. Mirage glanced at the chronometer in the corner of the office. It was still early enough that he could make it to the motel before nightfall.

The drive was refreshing and when Mirage arrived at the motel he felt much calmer. It was just beginning to get dark and Mirage found he had time to make himself presentable. He checked into a room, giving it a once over. It was nice, surprisingly, with burgundy walls and faded velvet curtains over the large windows. The berth was large and plush with decently clean velvet covers embroidered with gold. It was surprisingly expensive looking for Kaon – one of the poorest cities on Cybertron next to Vos.

Mirage reached into his subspace and pulled out a thin plastic armor decoration. It was a bodice with garters "stockings", armbands and a thin collar. Mirage quickly adorned himself, catching a glance of himself in the darkened window. He frowned and slid his palms over his aft before sighing and walking out to wait for Megatron in the bar.

He sat at the bar on a plush stool and ordered a drink, sighing when his energon came around and cupping the twisted, elegant container in his hand gently. He sipped his drink delicately, glancing up when he heard heavy footfalls approaching.

His vents caught and he stared as Megatron approached him. The black and yellow miners tape had been removed and revealed red designs across his smooth, elegant body. Primus himself couldn't have looked more divine.

Mirage turned and straightened when he sat beside him.

"Mirage." Megatron kissed Mirage's hand gently and Mirage stroked his face.

"Megatron…" The larger mech smirked and leaned in for a kiss, Mirage pulling him closer firmly. "It's been too long." The towers mech whispered.

"And you waited for that long." Megatron whispered. "You barely know me, why wait? Why search for me?"

"You may be an uncouth, stubborn, jackaft miner, but you're a decent spark." Mirage sighed. "Much more concerned for the equal rights of Cybertronian's than my father or any other over stuffed elitist mech I've met."

"Mirage… I'm too dangerous for you to associate with." Megatron whispered, pulling away. "You should leave, better to forget about me." Megatron pushed him away gently, turning to leave. Mirage sat frozen for a moment before storming after the larger mech, catching up with him and grabbing his arm.

"Now hold on, Megatron!" He hissed as they stood in the hall. "I did not bust my aft fighting for the rights of your people and trying to hunt you down just so that you could walk away and tell me to just forget about you!"

"Mirage." Megatron whispered, voice husky as he stared at the smaller mech.

"No! I'm not letting you go! My father is wrong, he's always been wrong! You're RIGHT, Megatron, things have to change! The peaceful protests? The petitions? I've tried them all, they don't work, nobody listens!" Mirage cupped Megatron's shoulders, looking up into crimson optics. "But you… They will listen to you, I know they will."

"Mirage, I… I'm going to do something tomorrow… It could ruin everything if it went wrong… Are you sure you want to be mixed up in that?"

Mirage sighed and rested his helm against Megatron's chest.

"Anything you need of me, Megatron, I will give you. Anything you want from me, it is yours."

Golden optics met red and Megatron froze before diving down to capture pale lips in his own silver ones. They stood like that, kissing in front of Primus and everyone before Mirage pulled away.

"Megatron!" Megatron momentarily worried that he had misinterpreted the elite mech's words but Mirage tugged his hand toward the elevator. "Not here, I have a room."

Megatron smirked as he followed the smaller mech. Once they entered the room Megatron slid his arms around Mirage's waist, sliding the plastic off of the smooth, supple metal and the older mech purred as he slid his servos over the slender mech's form, lifting flexible thigh and pulling Mirage back against his body as he leaned against the door.

"Ah! Megatron…" Mirage's waist armor was removed and the smaller mech removed the larger mech's shoulder armor. They touched and tasted one another before Megatron moved towards the berth, tossing Mirage onto the berth roughly. He worried for a moment before Mirage gasped and grabbed at him, digging fingers into thick armor to peel it back, exposing the thick protoform.

"Mirage…" The slender mech's chestplate and pelvic armor were removed and Megatron groaned as his own armor was shed. Mirage clutched at his helmet and Megatron lowered his head, allowing Mirage to remove the thick shell carefully. Long black, gold and red crests unfurled and Mirage gasped, stroking them gently.

"They're beautiful… You're beautiful…" The silver mech lowered his mouth to the smaller mech's, kissing him gently, passionately.

"Give me your spark, Mirage." Megatron whispered and Mirage gasped as he revealed his spark to the older mech, the casing sliding aside and Megatron groaned. As he touched and fondled the glowing plasma, dipping his fingers inside and smirking at Mirage's cries. Mirage blushed and tried to stifle his noises of pleasure – it was not proper for an elite mech to make such noises. "Give me your cries. Give me your body. Give me everything you are and I will do the same."

Mirage spread his thighs, rubbing his port against Megatron's spike, gasping and shrieking and groaning as Megatron touched and stroked him, bringing him closer to overload with every caress.

Finally the enormous mech thrust into Mirage, the smaller mech arching in pain and pleasure at the intrusion, gasping and panting when his spark met Megatron's as well. The overwhelming sensations merged and twisted around him, evoking more shrieks and cries from him.

"Tomorrow… Mirage… You will bear my badge…" His intentions were revealed and he was pleased to find that Mirage engulfed them eagerly, accepting and becoming excited about the events about to unfold before his optics. "You will stand beside me, as my equal… Lord Mirage."

"Megatron! My lord! My liege!" Mirage gasped. "Yes!"

Their spark separated and Mirage gasped as the discharge overloaded his circuits, lubricant filling and spilling from his port and spike. Megatron roared as he overloaded and collapsed on his arms above Mirage, staring down at the dazed mech. Mirage gasped and smirked, sliding his palms over Megatron's hips.

"You're going to go through with it?"

"Of course… Like you said, the protests and petitions didn't work… This… This will only be the beginning… We can force them to understand. To listen."

Mirage smiled and stroked Megatron's face, kissing his chin and licking his nasal ridge gently.

"Whatever you do, I will be right there beside you… You might not always see me, but I'll be there."

"I love you, Mirage."

"I love you too, Megatron."

Mirage sighed as he felt Megatron filling him, curling his legs around Megatron as he fell into recharge, still connected to the older mech. Megatron smiled as he stared down at the smaller mech.

"I'll give you Cybertron, my beautiful Mirage, I promise." And Megatron never broke a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirage tried not to roll his optics as he hand fed false information to Sentinel Magnus. The over-stuffed peacock that he was swallowed it all up like high grade.

"Well, Mirage, I admit, you are quite the informant." Sentinel smirked as he poured two glasses of high grade. Real glass, blown from the looks of it. Mirage smirked coyly and took the glass, even though he was reeling in disgust on the inside.

"Not many people can get into the places that I can. Hold the… positions… I can…" Mirage crossed his legs and Sentinel's optics fell to them predictably as Mirage slid back, displaying every asset to it's greatest advantage. "Now, Magnus… About my payment…" Mirage lifted his glass to his lips, circling the rim with his long, pale fingers. Sentinel shuddered slightly, watching his fingers as they slid over the slender base of the glass.

"Yes, here." Sentinel slid a pile of credits across the desk and Mirage counted them out. He subspaced them then stood.

"You're being very generous… But…" Mirage grabbed the edge of the desk and threw it aside, Sentinel jumping at the amazing amount of strength displayed by the much smaller mech. "I want more." Mirage whispered, sliding forward to straddle Sentinel's lap. His tanks curled in disgust but he kept up the façade. He needed to get that information. If he had to overload Sentinel to get a chance at the computer then he would do it.

"What more do you want?" Sentinel smirked as Mirage slid his palms up the larger mech's chest, toying with his shovel and treads.

"I think that would be apparent." Mirage whispered, kissing Sentinel's lips firmly, slipping his glossa inside the mouth, pulling away with a soft nibble to Sentinel's lower lip.

"I can't give it to you if you don't ask."

"You want me to beg?" The sheer urge to slap the mech and shriek in disgust was overwhelming, but Mirage kept up the façade.

"That would be nice…"

Mirage swallowed his pride and slid to his knees between Sentinel's legs, looking up with darkened optics.

"Please… Sentinel… I need you… I need your spike... In me…"

That was enough to make Sentinel grab the former aristocrat and crush their lips together in a sloppy, wet kiss. Mirage forced himself to moan and gasp as his panel was removed and two digits were thrust roughly in. Mirage gasped, surprised and disgusted, but he hid the disgust with a moan of faked pleasure. He rubbed against the larger mech's panel, closing his optics when Sentinel removed his fingers and thrust into him.

"Ah… Ah!" Mirage gasped in pain, feeling absolutely no pleasure from the pig's touch, wanting this all to be over with. Finally Sentinel overloaded with a groan and his circuits shorted, sending him into emergency recharge. Mirage panted, optics flickering as he pulled himself off of Sentinel, cleaning and covering himself, leaving Sentinel lying exposed and covered in filth.

He walked over to the desk, onlining the computer and quickly typing in lines of code. Eventually he had access. He pulled out a key card and slid it into the computer's side slot, having the release codes for Megatron's cell written onto the card as well as the codes for the other D-cons.

Mirage grabbed the card before he pulled an uplink from behind his modified crests, plugging it into the computer and proceeding to download everything off of the Magnus Computer. Codes, hierarchy, personnel files, project semantics and files and a variety of other things. Once he was finished Mirage proceeded to delete every little bit of information from the computer, wiping it clean. He then turned and cleaned Sentinel up, moving the desk back and placing Sentinel's own gun to the Magnus' head. He fired the weapon once and Sentinel was offline instantly, not even flinching.

Alarms sounded and Mirage activated his electro-disrupter, placing a note on the desk beneath Sentinel's hand, before stalking through the halls. His smooth, rounded armor immediately began to morph, piece curling into sharpened spikes along his hips, shoulders, waist and ankles. His optics flicked from their usual gold to Decepticon red and he smirked darkly.

::Megatron.:: He sent over his bond, smiling when he felt his mate stirring. ::It's time.::

::Perfect, My Mate…:: Megatron whispered back and Mirage boarded his ship – the Narada*- and quickly took off towards the stockades.

"General Strika." Mirage snapped into the communications link, making himself visible. The screen flickered and Strika's monotonous face appeared. "Is your team ready?"

"Ve are ready, Lord Mirage."

"Good, I will arrive at the Stockades in ten joors, I expect my mate and your Lord to be waiting for me."

"Affirmative, my Lord." Strika bowed and the link was cut.

Mirage sighed and sat in the command chair, rubbing his optics. He missed his mate, but soon, all the years of hiding amongst the Autobots, keeping up his façade of Autobot supporter. No more, though. Now, now he could proudly take his place beside his mate and Cybertron would be theirs.

AN: The Narada was a starship from Star Trek, just an FYI. I wanted Mirage to have his own space ship and that was the first to come to mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Mirage sighed as he laid with his mate on their berth, staring out the window to the darkness of the asteroid belt they were currently positioned in. The Constructicons were working on building a brig nearby. The barracks, medbay, mess hall and rec-room were already completed. The mechs were using the naturally difficult terrain and low gravity of the asteroid they were on as training grounds. Mirage sighed and stretched, grunting in discomfort as his armor pressed into his slightly swelling abdomen. The armor would have to come off soon.

"Uncomfortable, my pet?" Megatron asked softly, stroking Mirage's helm crests gently.

"Just the sparkling." Mirage sighed.

"Hmm…"

"I was thinking of names last night." Mirage smiled.

"What were you thinking?"

"Galvatron, after your Coder." Mirage sighed, smiling at his mate.

"Kiss me." Megatron murmured. Mirage smirked and turned, kissing the older mech gently. "The Autobots are considering our propositions, we will receive our answer today as to their course of action."

"They lack a true leader. Rodimus is not one for office work and Optimus is far too young. You have proven yourself a true leader and they have no way to link me to Sentinel's murder."

"True… Still, they are Autobots, they should have been far better prepared than this should their Magnus fall."

Mirage sighed.

"Autobots are a flawed people, they believe in their leaders like gods, they do not realize that one day they WILL fall."

Mirage sighed.

"Yes, they will. And we will, like always, be there to clean up the wreckage." The former noble sighed.

There was a beep and Mirage sighed as Megatron grabbed the comm..

"What?"

"My lord, the Autobots wish to meet you on neutral ground to discuss terms for the peace." Shockwave's cool voice called over the link.

"Very well, tell them we will arrive in three cycles on the surface of the planet Botanica."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"And should they protest." Mirage called. "Tell them that they have no choice and we shall take our business elsewhere."

"As you wish, Lord Mirage."

The link was cut immediately.

The planet of Botanica was a beautiful organic planet with enormous, twisted green trees draped with thin green vines covered in golden flowers. Megatron sat on a rock, stroking Mirage's helm as the younger mech stroked his own stomach, the armor having been far too uncomfortable for Mirage to move in now. Megatron smiled, feeling his sparkling wriggling within Mirage's tank gently.

Megatron sighed and rested his chin on Mirage's crested helm, tucking a golden flower behind one of the firm crests.

"They match your optics…" He offered by way of explanation when Mirage made a questioning sound.

"Sentimental old fool." Mirage chuckled, gently tapping Megatron's chest armor before looking up when he heard the sound of approaching engines.

Rodimus Prime and Cliffjumper transformed, staring in shock was Megatron and Mirage stood, the much smaller mech placing a hand on his distended abdomen.

"Traitor!" Cliffjumper sputtered out and Mirage glared at him.

"I held no ties to the Autobots other than my heritage, that of which I am not proud of." Mirage stated. "I have been Megatron's sparkmate for since before you were a thought in your Coder's processor."

"You really are ancient." Rodimus murmured in surprise. Mirage smirked.

"You really are dense." Megatron murmured back, stepping forward. "We came seeking peace and compromise and you come insulting my bonded who carries my sparkling."

"We apologise, Megatron, but we are merely surprised that one that we thought to be our own was an informant."

"More than one of your own." A smooth, cultured voice called. Shockwave stepped forward in Longarm mode, slowly transforming into Shockwave mode. "We have agents in all sectors of your hierarchy."

"I was one of Megatron's first agents within your heiarchy, Rodimus Prime. My past as a Noble and the apparent loss of my life had been a perfect cover for my reasons for "joining" the Autobots." Mirage looked at Cliffjumper with a fond smirk. "Though there were always those who thought me traitor that I had… difficulties… in covering myself." Mirage stroked his stomach. "I've seen Autobot corruption in far more ways than I would like to… I do not believe that you are capable of change." Mirage looked at his mate. "Megatron hopes to prove me wrong."

"Well…" Rodimus shifted before smiling. "Let us get on with the negotiations, but first-" Rodimus smiled sheepishly, gesturing to Mirage's stomach. Mirage laughed and nodded, Megatron chuckling as the younger mech touched Mirage's abdomen gently. Mirage firmly pressed the hand to the top of his tank, tilting his head when the sparkling gave a kick.

"His name is Galvatron."


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing A Mirage 6

Megatron gritted his denta as Mirage screamed, clutching his hand as the labor tore him apart. The sparkling was far too large for him and was ripping out wires and tubes as it was forcefully pulled from its warm cavern. Hook was cursing underneath his breath as he jerked the sparkling out with one final tug pulled the sparkling out.

Along with Mirage's fuel pump.

Mirage gasped and his optics widened as he stared at Megatron.

"Megatron?" Megatron was trying hard not to panic.

"It's alright, Mirage, Hook can fix it – HOOK!" Megatron looked at the medic, who was already trying to frantically install the new pump while Scalpel held the screaming sparkling. The medic attached wires, tried to solder tubes back to the pump, but Mirage's color was quickly fading as he stared at his mate.

"Megatron… I'm…" Mirage sighed and his optics began to dim.

"Mirage, stay with me, come on, don't fall asleep."

"So tired…" Mirage murmured, optics almost black and his rich blue and pearly white faded to dead gray.

"Mirage?" Megatron grabbed his helm. "Mirage! Mirage, talk to me!" The mech turned completely gray and Megatron roared in pain and rage as his spark was hit with excruciating pain that he had never known. "MIRAGE!"

No one dared enter the med bay as Megatron knelt before his mate's still, dead form, holding his sparkling close to his spark, optics glazed and dead in their own way.

"Mirage…" He whispered, tearing his gaze from the body when his sparkling squeaked and began to cry. He looked down at the gray and blue sparkling, it looked so much like his dead mate. The sparkling began clicking and tiny coolant tears flowed down it's gray facial plating. "Oh, no, no, my spark, please don't cry… My darling spark…" He smiled and crooned to the sparkling, stroking the broad crests that were identical to his Carrier's. "So much like my Mirage…" He keened softly, nuzzling the sparkling's abdomen gently. "Mirage… My little Mirage… My spark…"

The sparkling crooned and giggled when Megatron licked his nasal ridge, a tiny fist latching onto the Coder's helmet tightly and giggling loudly.

"Don't worry, Mirage, I'll take care of you, my spark…" The leader looked up and cradled Mirage to his chest, taking his dead mate's face and laying a soft kiss on his lips before leaving. He walked through the halls, carrying his sparkling and walking to the balcony of his home. "My sweet little spark, you will never know violence or war, Mirage."


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing a Mirage 8

"Mirage!" Megatron barked, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at his creation. He was not fond of his promiscuous ways. Said young mech rolled his optics and smirked at the other party-goer before sauntering over to his Coder. Megatron grabbed his creation, dragging him to one of the back rooms of their apartment.

It wasn't a lavish apartment, a nice apartment but still incredibly middle-class for their positions as the Decepticon Governors. The walls were a deep mauve with simple black furniture, two bedrooms, one washrack and a main living room. Mirage followed his Coder into their shared room and Megatron glared at the younger mech as the door was locked behind them.

"I do not appreciate you flirting with the High Council."

"Oh, Coder Megatron…" Mirage pouted up at him, stepping forward. "It's just that… Well, I find older mechs… Attractive…" Mirage slid his palms over the older mech's stomach plating. "You never protest."

"Those mechs are far older than me, Mirage, and you are my sparklet." Megatron took the younger mech's hands in his own enormous ones. "And I would never want you to be hurt by mechs who don't have your best interest in mind."

"But Coder Megatron!" Mirage whined, pushing forward. Megatron sat down with a soft smirk as Mirage raised his hands above his head, Megatron's palms still encasing his own slender hands as he straddled the older mech's hips, pushing him back. "You've been so busy lately… What with meeting with those foreign dignitaries."

"I'm never too busy for you, Mirage, just like how I was never too busy for your Carrier."

"Oooh…" Mirage kissed his Coder, Megatron allowing his mouth to open as his creation slid their chests together. "I love you, Coder Megatron…"

Megatron purred as he laid back, pulling his creation onto his chest, stroking his thighs as the younger mech kissed him firmly.

"I love you too, My Sparklet…" Mirage purred and slid his arms around the older mech's neck, gasping as his panel pulled back. Megatron slid his finger into his creation's port, contemplating why he was allowing this. Should anyone know that the extra bedroom rarely saw use or what the two Decepticon dignitaries really did when they were alone together they would no doubt be disgusted and the two mechs would be ruined.

Megatron tried not to think of that. Ever since his mate's death he had developed a bond with his creation that was just as strong, if not stronger. He had quickly latched onto the bond when his little Mirage had come to him one night, hormonal and aching for touch. That was where everything had begun, Megatron decided. He should have denied his creation that pleasure, should not have allowed himself to benefit as well from it.

In the end, they had strengthened their Coder-creation bond and forged a new bond: The bond between sparkmates.

Mirage gasped as he sank onto Megatron's spike, keeping quiet so as to not arouse the suspicions of their guests. Megatron grunted and thrust into his creation, feeling the flexible, soft walls of Mirage's port clenching with every motion.

"Oh, Mirage… My spark…" Megatron murmured, kissing Mirage's shoulder and neck gently, planting a final kiss on his lips, the younger mech clutching onto him firmly as he rode his Coder roughly, desperation for touch making his movements forceful and frantic.

"Coder Megatron!" Mirage gasped softly as he overloaded, huffing and panting as he fell limp in his Coder's grasp, Megatron supporting his back as he thrust a few more times into his creation before overloading. Thick transfluid spilled over their thighs and interfacing equiptment and Mirage smirked and held onto his Coder's shoulder.

"I love feeling you in me, Coder Megatron…" Mirage sighed, optics dark as he rocked his hips once more, renewing his Coder's arousal. Megatron groaned, thrusting into his creation gently before flipping them over so that the smaller mech was beneath him.

"You shouldn't tempt me, my spark." Megatron hissed. "You know I can't resist you."

"Then I should do it more often." Mirage purred, groping his Coder's aft firmly, stroking the smooth black plating. "I like you like this… You're so fake around the Autobots and Decepticons." Mirage chuckled and leaned up, whispering directly into his Coder's audial, groping his aft as he clutched the gray helmet. "I love being the only mech to see the real you…"

"Only you, my sparklet… Only you…"


End file.
